


It Came Upon a Midnight Soul Bond

by SinginInTheRaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, Fred Weasley Lives, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Magic, Magic Gone Wrong, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Soul Bond, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinginInTheRaine/pseuds/SinginInTheRaine
Summary: Fred and George Weasley wanted to work on a little experiment over the holidays. It did not go as planned. Bill, Charlie and Hermione paid the consequences.





	It Came Upon a Midnight Soul Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naughty_sock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughty_sock/gifts).



It was George’s and Fred’s fault.

Of course it was. It was always the twins’ fault, and this time in particular. Fred and George were the ones who wanted to experiment with different types of love spells. Fred and George were the ones who thought it would be fun to do those experiments over the Christmas holidays when the whole family, plus Harry and Hermione, were home. Fred and George were the ones who took out the cauldron when Molly and Arthur were out of the house and away at a party for the Ministry. And Fred and George were the ones who messed up the potion, who put in the wrong ingredient that caused the explosion that sent red smoke all through the first floor and into the room where Bill, Charlie and Hermione were sitting, each of them wrapped up in the new books they had gotten for Christmas — Hermione’s a book on arithmancy, Bill’s on traveling the globe, and Charlie’s on new ideologies when it came to dragons.

Nothing happened at first. Well, nothing except a really loud explosion and a slew of red smoke that made the three of them — Hermione, Bill and Charlie — cough and choke and all yell out almost in unison, “Fred! George!”

“Sorry!” came the shouted reply in Fred’s voice.

“Our bad!” yelled George.

Bill looked at the other two and sighed deeply. “There’s no place like home,” he said with a crooked grin that made Hermione feel things she had never felt before. Both she and Charlie laughed. Then the three of them went back to their books, no worse off than before the explosion. Or so they thought.

•••

It happened that night. All the boys plus Ginny were outside playing a very rowdy game of Quidditch. Hermione was inside with Molly Weasley, helping her bake a couple cakes for everyone for after dinner.

Hermione had just cast a spell to mix the dry ingredients together when it happened. It felt like someone — or some _thing_ — had punched her in the stomach. She doubled over instantly, crying out in pain.

Mrs. Weasley was by her side almost immediately. “What is it, dear? Are you okay?” She helped Hermione to a chair as she struggled to catch her breath, the pain more intense than almost anything she had felt before.

She placed a hand on her belly. It ached incredibly and felt tender to the touch. She lifted her shirt but nothing looked wrong. The flesh was the same pale white color it had always been, and when she put a little pressure on it, she didn’t feel anything odd beneath the surface.

And then the back door swung open and the whole Quidditch crew came traipsing in, George and Fred helping Bill who was breathing hard, his arms around his abdomen. Following them came Harry and Ginny, supporting Charlie who looked to be in the same position as Bill.

“What ever happened?” cried Mrs. Weasley, jumping to her feet and rushing to both her sons.

“Ron’s fault,” said Fred, gesturing to the final Weasley, who was just then entering the house, looking both embarrassed and ashamed.

“N’body’s fault,” Bill managed to mutter.

“He hit a beater directly at Bill,” George said. “Got him straight in the stomach.” George glanced at Charlie who was behind him still and gestured toward him with his thumb. “No idea what happened to him.”

Mrs. Weasley was ushering Bill to a chair, pulling up his shirt to reveal a nasty bruise already forming.

“Oh my,” she murmured. She looked up at her other hurt son.

“I don’t know what happened,” Charlie said. “Just felt the most intense pain all of a sudden.”

Hermione’s head shot up at that, and she stared hard at the eldest Weasley son. It had to be a coincidence. Right?

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips, then turned back to Bill, wand in hand. She murmured something under her breath and waved her wand at the bruise. As Hermione and the others watched, the ugly mark on Bill’s stomach started to fade, and Bill let out a sign of relief.

At the same time, the pain Hermione had been feeling also dissipated, and as she looked up, she could tell Charlie’s had gone too.

No one else seemed to notice, but the three of them stared at each other as recognition started to grow.

•••

“Oh, crap.”

That was Fred’s reaction when they confronted him. George just laughed and looked like he wanted to cheer. He didn’t, though. Probably because the other three were glaring at him.

“So it’s possible,” Fred said slowly, “that we created a soulbond between you.”

“It’s possible?” Charlie echoed.

“Probably?” George said sheepishly.

“And you can reverse it?” Bill asked.

“Possibly?” Fred said.

The three of them glared.

“A definite probability,” George said, but the way he glanced at his twin after he said it let the three of them know that it was most definitely not a definite thing at all.

•••

Days passed. Then weeks. Then months. Fred and George did not fix it. They tried, Hermione would give them that. Potions, lotions, creams, pills. Nothing worked. Some actually intensified the bond. Each time another experiment failed, Fred and George would apologize profusely. Each time they apologized, the anger the three of them directed toward the twins became less and less intense. Finally, they stopped asking for a cure. Fred and George stopped offering one. Instead the twins wondered if they could repeat it for other couples or pairings who might want it.

With Fred and George’s help, Bill, Charlie and Hermione tested the limits of their newfound soulbond. They came to find out that any pain felt by one person was felt by all three. After a few more tests, they realized strong emotions were felt as well. Intense happiness, intense sadness, intense anger. Though sometimes, when they were in close proximity, even normal reactions could be shared amongst them.

One thing they couldn’t do was read each other’s thoughts, though when they were together, it sometimes felt like they could sense them. They finished each other’s sentences. They came up with ideas at the same time, even when they were ideas that two of them would never normally come up with, like ideas for taming a dragon or ideas for a new Ministry protocol.

They started to spend more and more time together. At first it was because it was more convenient that way, but as time passed, it was because they were almost drawn together. When they were apart, being with them was all Hermione wanted and almost all she could think about, and she knew it was the same for both Bill and Charlie too.

It had been almost a year the night they all ended up in bed together. They had each gone to sleep on a separate floor of the Burrow, but as Hermione listened to Ginny’s deep breathing on the other side of the room, she knew she was never going to be able to sleep this way. So she stole out of bed, slipping on a robe, and silently traipsing the stairs to the room Bill was using.

Charlie was already there, and it was almost like both men had been waiting for her. Instead of the two small beds that were normally there, the room had been magicked to have one huge bed in the middle of the floor. Bill and Charlie, dressed only in night shorts, were on opposite sides of the bed. They smiled at her when she peeked around the doorway, and they lowered the sheet between them as she crept across the room and crawled into the middle of the bed.

Together, they helped her lift her nightdress over her head, and together they traced their hands down her body, their fingers entwined as they slipped them between her legs, and when she cried out, body curling in pleasure, she knew Charlie and Bill felt it too, just as she knew that, finally, the three of them were truly right where they were meant to be all along.


End file.
